


Kahit Ayaw Mo Na

by namkookslut



Series: OPM Sawi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namkookslut/pseuds/namkookslut
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: OPM Sawi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771087
Kudos: 2





	Kahit Ayaw Mo Na

_Tatakbo, Tatalon,_

_Sisigaw ang pangalan mo_

“Asahi!” Tinawag ko pangalan niya, pero tinalikuran lang niya ko.

Masakit, oo, pero di naman ako mapipigil ng paganun ganun niya.

Ang tagal kong hinintay maging kami tapos bigla-bigla nalang siya makikipag break, tapos ano? Kung akala niya papayag ako ng ganun ganun nalang, nagkakamali siya! 

_Iisipin nalang panaginip lahat ng ito._

“Hoy!” Sinigawan ko na, pero sige lakad parin siya.

Ang hirap lang talaga na di hamak na mas matangkad jowa mo sa’yo, ano. Isang hakbang niya mga dalawa agad aken para lang makasabay ako. 

_Oh bakit ba kailangan pang umalis?_

_Pakiusap lang na ‘wag ka nang lumihis._

“Ano, maisipan mo lang makipag-break, ganun-ganun nalang yun?!”

Di ako iyakin pero nararamdaman ko na ang mga luhang bunga ng inis at sakit na nagbabadyang sumabog mga pre.

Bakit niya ‘to ginagawa? Okay naman kami kahapon, bakit bigla bigla nalang siyang nagsasabi ng ‘Ayaw ko na’ ?

_Tayo’y mag-usap teka lang, ika’y huminto_

”Asahi, putangina naman!” Napamura nako, at sa wakas natigil na rin siya sa paglalakad.

“Kausapin mo naman ako! Sabihin mo sakin kung bakit! May nagawa ba ‘kong mali?! Ano ba yon-”

“ **Noya, tigilan mo na ‘ko, pwede**?” 

Ako naman ang napatigil sa mga binitawan niyang salita. 

Napakabait netong taong ‘to.

Kahit mukhang mamang di mapag kakatiwalaan pag di mo kilala, siya na ata ang may pinakamalambot na puso sa lahat ng taong kilala ko.

Kaya laking gulat ko nang marinig ko ang tono ng pananalitang di ko pa nariring manggaling sa kanya kahit kelan. 

Pero kahit ganun.. 

“Hindi.” sagot kong diretso, “Hindi pwede. Hangga’t hindi mo ‘ko binibigyan ng rason, hangga’t di mo pinapaliwanag kung bakit, hinding hindi ako titigil, at lalong hindi ako papayag na mawala ka sakin ng ganun ganun nalang!” 

_‘Wag mo ‘kong iwan, aayusin natin ‘to_

_Daling sabihin na ayaw mo na_

_Pero pinag-isipan mo ba?_


End file.
